


Alchemy: Little Brother's Turn

by A_Marlene_S



Series: Alchemy Series [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, HP - Freeform, Multi, Teacher!Alphonse, Teacher!Edward, fma, fmab - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marlene_S/pseuds/A_Marlene_S
Summary: Part 3 of the Alchemy Series. Now it is Alphonse's turn to taking over his brother's position at Hogwarts. He quickly began to realize how much...stuff... Edward left behind to figure out on his own. Like, The Boy Who Lived, Sirius Black... and a Philosopher's Stone you say?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> D/C: I own nothing.  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/QzhZV75

Alchemy: Little Brother's Turn

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

The third part of the Alchemy Series.

-.-

 

" _I've gotta picture myself... as a single mass of energy. Use the energy... just like the Stone. That's it! I'm a Philosopher's Stone that's powered by a single soul! Remember... what it felt like... at that moment! Remember! How it felt to use souls... TO HARNESS LIFE!_ "

-.-

" _For the longest time, I would have never thought this would have been possible…_ " Edward stared at his reflection, dressed in his wedding attire. It was made up of a three-piece tweed dark gray ensemble, that has red buttons and a black buttoned up shirt. He stood still as Roy fixed the white tie and pin to it is a pen of Teacher's symbol pinned to the tie. The shoes he is wearing are similar to the ones he would always wore, but the difference is that these appear to cost more than a half months' worth of salary and a matching belt.

" _Marriage? Or living this long to even get married?_ " Roy asked, he took a step away once he was down pinning the pin on the tie and to see his work. He felt his throat tighten at the sight before him. It felt like he was helping his own son prepare for his wedding. In a way, this is what is happening before his very eyes. He, himself, the Flame Alchemist along with all the groomsmen are wearing a similar them to what Edward is wearing, the only difference is that they are not wearing the jacket or vest and opted for suspenders. " _I'm still having trouble comprehending the fact you are getting married before me._ "

" _Didn't Grumman got rid of the anti-fraternization laws?_ "

" _He did, we are also dealing with the fact it became known that Riza is his granddaughter. Many are attempting to seek for her hand of marriage in order to get ahead in their career. We do plan to marry in spring._   _Heh… if were' lucky, our kids might grow up being friends._ "

" _No. Just no._ "

-.-

Winry couldn't help but marvel at herself at her mother's old wedding dress, a cream silk and lace with a high neckline, crochet lace trip and golden sash tied below her chest to create a dramatic bow on the back. The sleeves were folded up above her elbows to reveal more lace underneath. The first dress of the day, her second dress is hung on her dresser on a hanger, a light gold silk net tiered dress with ribbon trimmings. The dress that Sid picked. It simple compared to her mother's dress, but it stays true to herself. " _Today is the day. I'm getting married._ "

" _One more hour, and you will be married. You still have time to run._ "

" _Granny!_ "

" _What? It's true._ "

-.-

To say that this day is a surprise or something similar to that, that would be the biggest understatement of the sanctuary. Everyone that knew the couple, knew they would end up together in one way or another. An event that many wish they could attend but it is limited and heavily guarded. Edward Elric made many enemies in his past, and is taking every precaution to ensure no one interrupted the wedding.

The guest whom were invited is a wide variety of individuals and many wondered how the bride and groom could possibly know all of them.

The Emperor of Xing.

The future Empress of Xing.

Princess of Xing.

Fuher of Amestris

The former lady of Amestris and her son.

Many high personal in the Military.

And… is that the former alchemist serial killer, officiating the wedding? Yes, it is…

Then there were a group that looked completely out of their comfort zone. All of them dressed weirdly, spoke a different language, and are just… off. More off than Major Armstrong wanting to hug everyone without a shirt.

"Bones."

"Malfoy."

Susan Bones and Draco Malfoy hung around the same area, waiting for the wedding to start. It ended being that Mr. Elric invited the Bones and Malfoy's to his wedding, and now both kids told by their respected family members to get along as they talk. It wasn't that they have never spoken or seen each other before. Both having relatives dealing in the world of politics and old blood.

"Have you heard of Mr. Elric's prerequisites to learn Alchemy?"

"I have. My god-father had informed me and give me the necessary material to not get caught off guard."

"Auntie Amelia is helping me too. General Armstrong said that she'll make sure I get in to learn Alchemy so I am able to counteract it."

"…What?" Draco wasn't able to hold back a squeak. "The same Armstrong that nearly decapitated more than half of the Ministry Officials?"

"Yes."

-.-

"Why am I here again?"

"We are going to introduce Ms. Hammond to you. We have to start your secessions with her and figure out if you are even capable of taking care of yourself…" Severus resisted the urge to strangle Sirius with his tie. He and everyone from the Magical World that were invited to the wedding were given, by the looks of it very expensive, formal apparel that are typical of Amestris but still appear to be not so formal enough to clash against the simplicity of the wedding. Severus is wearing a mint colored three piece suit, with the coat hung on the back of his chair, along with a matching tie. Sirius is wearing a similar suit, only that his is blue and is opting out of wearing the tie. "Along with handing the case off to Alphonse Elric, Edward's younger brother. Now go to the refreshment table."

"A what?" Sirius asked bluntly.

Severus resisted the urge the pinch the bridge of his nose. He pointed over at a table where the Mother and Father of the groom are handing out appetizers for the hungry guest. From what the Potion's Master had heard, the meat and produce are all locally grown and raised, and that the couple had taken over food portion of the wedding. Some of the foods may look or sound off, but Severus could honestly say it's better than a lot of the more… traditional he's tasted before. "Go there. They should have something for you to much on…while you wait."

"Everything they are serving looks… weird." Sirius pulled a face at seeing other guest eating their appetizers.

"Taste this, Severus!"

Severus blinked several times when he suddenly saw what appears to be a tart, and by the smells of it, onion, onion and some other spices. He reached up to move the hand away from his face but kept it close enough so that he could still observe the tart. "It looks like a mini tart, Charity."

Dressed in a short sleeved embellished empire-waist gown, Charity Burbage attempted to get her date to eat the tart. "Eat it. I want to know what it taste like."

"Why don't you eat it first then?"

"…Just eat the tart."

"Bleh… this makes me sick to my stomach." Sirius muttered under his breath at the sight before him. Never in a thousand years would he ever see Severus Snape so… romantic? Never thought he'd think of that ever, let alone seeing it in front of him.

"Sounds like you're jealous."

Sirius looked over and nearly cringed at the sight of a man whose face is heavily scared. The man paid no mind to his behavior as he just continued to stare at him. "Bloody hell don't sneak up on me."

"And? It's not like you can do anything towards me here. Edward will have your head."

"…How do you know the bride and groom?"

"I only came for the free food."

-.-

"…. Elicia is best friends with Selim?" Edward questioned through is teeth at the sight of Elicia and Selim walking down the aisle, one dropping flower petals while the other is holding a pillow that hold the rings.

"Gracia asked if Elicia could invite her friend, and we needed a ring boy." Roy whispered back, he nudged the groom to pay attention. "The bridesmaids are coming…"

True to his words, one by one, the bridesmaids are walking down the aisle. All of them wearing gold sequin tops with long silvery chiffons skirts, all the tops are different to each woman's preferences. Then here came the bride…

Edward swore he felt that the moment the moment he made eye contact with Winry, nothing else mattered.

-.-

By the time it was time to say the 'I do's', the sun set just at the same moment the bride and groom kissed giving the entire wedding a whimsical atmosphere. Many cried, shown pride, or just happiness for the couple that finally tied the knot. It was a long time coming.

-.-

"Should we inform the Elric's?"

"…Not the eldest… Perhaps the youngest?"

"This is a horrible idea…"

"In order to protect the stone, we must do everyone in our power to ensure its safety."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Alchemy: Little Brother's Turn

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

The third part of the Alchemy Series.

 

-.-

Warning: I apologize ahead of time. I have attempted to write a character that has PTSD. If I made a mistake, I would more than happy to change things.

-.-

It's safe to say… realization hit when people prefer to deal with Edward Elric than his younger brother, Alphonse Elric.

While Edward would complain and be blunt about everything, Alphonse communicates differently. He hardly ever interjects, only doing so when asking a question or a clarification, never reveals his hand. Far more manipulative and far firmer than the eldest Elric Brother.

"You are going to this meeting. That is final.

"No."

It has been less than a week since Edward and Winry tied the knot and headed out to Rush Valley for their honeymoon, Alphonse is finally taking Sirius and Severus out to Central. Sirius has to be mentally evaluated by the Military's go-to psychiatrist, Ms. Lucile Hammond. The Fuhrer had made it a point to ensure both physical and mental health of the Military. This actually made him rather popular with the people as it came at a time of massive change.

Alphonse knew the moment he read Sirius Black's files and Edward's notes on the entire thing, that the guy is going to be dragging his feet when it comes to his mental health. Coming from a society that does not even speak, let alone acknowledge, mental health, it's going to be an uphill battle. "Big Brother had to pull multiple strings, use several favors, and so much more in order to get you out of that prison under the conditions that were placed upon your release. One of those conditions is to see if you are mentally capable of taking care of a child, whom needs to have a strong and mentally sane guardian."

"…"

"Fine. If you do not take this seriously, then you are not going to help that god-son of yours shopping for his school supplies later this summer."

"Even I find that harsh and cruel."

"If I was my brother, I would have simply knock him out and drag him all the way there, Mr. Snape."

-.-

" _I'm not coming out._ "

" _Come on, it's not that bad._ "

" _It is!_ "

" _I promise we'll take it slow._ "

" _Easy for you to say._ "

" _If you want to stop and come back, we'll do that._ "

Edward opened the bathroom door to peer out to see Winry, Garfiel and Paninya were waiting for him expectantly. He let out a sigh and opened the door completely to reveal himself wearing a ridiculous brightly patterned pair of shorts and had on a replacement prosthetic due to the fact his automail got destroyed by a mob of rabid Winry's Fans. Yeah… It's not even the first week of their honeymoon, and he wants to leave.

" _This is seriously thing only thing you could find?_ "

" _I think it suits you, darling._ "

" _Gee… thanks, Garfiel._ "

-.-

The train ride to Central was quiet one between the three men, they had acquired a private booth and it appears it was needed. There was an extreme tense atmosphere around them and everytime one of them speaks, it only leads to some sort of one-sided argument.

With nothing else to do, Alphonse opened his own suitcase to pull out his brother's notes. Might as well go over the notes for the upcoming school year. The notes were in a heavily bound notebook book that had a folder bond onto it. The entire notebook contained random notes, transmutation circles doodles, and it is heavily crypted. Looking through it, he found something that made him raise an eyebrow.

'Rules?'

Alphonse pulled out a out a packet of paper that was paperclipped together. At a first glance, it appears that Edward created a list of rules he needed to follow while at their time at Hogwarts.

**Rules to Follow (Stuff I'm not allowed to do):**

**-No hand to hand combat**

**-No wondering around the Forbidden Forest (Centaurs don't like me)**

**-Always change the doorway**

**-Code of Ethics when it comes to Blood**

**-No more random walks (I keep ending up on the roof)**

**-No more allowing Xerxes grab hold of graded papers**

**-I need more firewhiskey.**

At first glance, it looks like stuff Edward wrote down to remind himself to do. Nothing more and nothing else. Gibberish mainly. However, for someone that knows the young man rather well, knows there's more than meets the eye. Alphonse pulled out a pencil and a clean piece of paper to decode the list of rules.

**Remember…**

**-McGonagall had a point. Kids need to be at a certain level before entering this class, BUT~ if they show great proficiency… I WANT THEM IN THE CLASS! On a side note, she is just like all the others.**

**-I have reason to believe Severus and I heavily corrupted Filius.**

**-I somehow made friends with the Centaurs. I don't know how this happened.**

**-Pomona… she's like a combination of Teacher, Hawkeye and Gracia.**

**-Severus, the only guy here that I can tolerate here. The only problem he has is that he's too caught up in his past that it clouds his future.**

**(Update: He's Cured)**

**(Second Update: Nope. Back to square one.)**

**(Third Update: So Close)**

**(Unknown number of Update: He's dating!)**

Alphonse couldn't help but sweat drop at the long list of updates under the Hogwarts Potion's Master name. It only made matters worse considering that said man is sitting across of him. Slowly, he paperclipped the papers together again and putting it back in the folder part of the notebook.

"What exactly… is going to happen?"

Alphonse looked over to see Sirius shift uncomfortably in his spot. "It's different for everyone. Your first meeting with Ms. Hammond is mainly for her to get to know you and to get a second opinion."

"Second opinion?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fuchs happens to also be a mental health professional. He diagnosed you to the best of his abilities and Ms. Hammond is to properly diagnose you, along with setting up a plan for treatment is possibly." Severus explained, recalling the file he had to read on Black, dressed again in his muggle clothing and appears to be comfortable in his skin. Unlike Sirius, who had on a dark green stripped buttoned up shirt with the top three buttons left unbuttoned along with a match vest. A pair of dark pants and leather shoes, not magical brand clothing. All muggle brand clothing.

"What in bloody hell did that arse 'diagnose me? When did it happen!?"

"He told you when it occurred."

"…Oh."

-.-

Ms. Felicity Hammond knew the moment she wanted to study the human's mind, she was going to meet with resistance. Especially under the former leader of Amestris. He was completely against her work, even going as far to warn soldiers of not  _going_ to see her and only to the ones  _he_  approved of. Those that were approved… many of them were part of that coup that occurred on the Promise Day and are now permanently removed. Grumman put her in charge of the people's wellbeing and once she got to work, everything was in complete disarray. She became a tremendous help in being part of the recovery process of Amestris. Even going as far to be nominated for a medal for her work. No medal was needed, long as she is doing her job and seeing the relief in someone's eyes… that is all the reward she needed.

Right now, Hammond is currently seeing her latest patient and is beginning to wonder if she's dealing with a repeat of the time under King Bradley's rule.

Resistance.

Fear.

Horror.

Clear signs of past events that are affecting the present and future.

-.-

" _I've talked to my grandfather, he says we should elope._ "

" _Where? Everyone knows us here?_ "

" _He mentioned Xing or Great Britain._ "

"… _That is tempting. Or we could do something similar Ed and Winry did? Would you like to do that?_ "

" _I rather elope. I don't want to deal with the drama._ "

"… _True._ "

-.-

Ling and Lan Fan sat in a carriage that was carrying them to the Palace. They just returned from Amestris and are almost back home. It was quite an event and are left wondering how their wedding is going to take place. Unlike Edward and Winry's wedding, theirs is not going to be a private affair. The entire country is going to be a part of it, along with fellow royalty that surround Xing and important individuals they are in contact with around the world.

Politics. So much politics.

Ling held back a sigh, he knew Lan Fan prefers a private ceremony. Something simple, quiet and no politics. Something he cannot give her.

-.-

**Amestris Psychological Clinic**

**Patient Admission Form**

**Name: Black, Sirius**

**Date of Admission: 6/29/91**

**Date of Birth: 11/3/59**

**Material Status: Unmarried**

**Children: None**

**Residence: (Blank)**

**Occupation: Unemployed**

**Nativity: British**

**Religion: (Blank)**

**Administration**

**Next of Kin/Guardian: (Blank)**

**Personal Physician: (Blank)**

**Agent (If any): Severus Snape, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Arty Fuchs…**

**Register Number: 003690**

**History**

**Sirius Black was sent to a high caliber prison for a crime he did not commit for nearly a decade(Turn to page 5 for more information)…**

**Recently been announced innocent of all charges but scares remain of the time under imprisonment. (Turn to page 7 for more information) …**

**Patient informed he has been having reoccurring nightmares and flashbacks on his time in prison.**

**Agents and I witnessed Black have episodes of dissociation when left in an supposedly empty room.**

**Black shows anxiety to silence, having to fill the room with some sort of noise.**

**-E. Elric had gotten Black a record player and it seems to be helping. (Musical therapy?)**

**It is noted that the man is a god-father of an orphaned boy, and is in need of help in order to take him in. At this state… it is inadvisable to allow him to take in the child until further notice. Visitations…**

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Alchemy: Little Brother's Turn

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

 

"Ms. Hammond had sent your notes to a collogue of hers back at Great Britain, with whom you will continue to see."

"Does that mean we are leaving this place?"

"Yes."

"About bloody time…"

"Don't tempt me. I still have business that needs to be done here but I managed to have my friends take care of it."

"…Sorry."

"It's fine. We are going to have to take extra precaution as Mr. Snape went back to Magical London due to some…emergency."

-.-

"This is a stupid idea." Severus bluntly stated at the unbreakable vow he had to do for the supposed sake of the Magical Community… again. If it wasn't for the fact he was creating the set of potions for the last test of getting to the philosopher stone, he would have been tearing everything around him. Standing in the same room as he is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and the presence of that man is only making things harder. "The moment the Elric's catch wind of this, they are going to through a fit, and we both know, Madam Minister will side with them."

"Why do you believe that would occur, Severus?"

"Have you read the Quibbler? They had managed to get a one-on-one interview with the elder of the two Elric Brothers after the death of Pandora Lovegood. I can't believe you made me do an unbreakable vow for this…"

"…I trust you, Severus…Considering what is to happen, I have to ensure no one else will attempt find it so easily."

Severus cursed under his breath but continued making the potions to hide its future treasure. He would rather still be at Amestris and deal with Black than do this. That was probably the longest work vacation he had in the longest time and of course… it was cut short for more trouble that resulted with an unbreakable vow that will surely put a hamper in his friendship with Edward.

With any luck… this won't cause the younger male to pop a blood vessel and die.

-.-

"Daddy… we have a new letter from Mr. Elric~"

"Oh? Have you read it yet? Perhaps it could fit in this month's issue, love."

"We will have to put it into a special issue, daddy."

"What does it say?"

"He got married to his childhood sweetheart… the Emperor of Xing is set to marry in a few months… Mr. Elric also sent us a month's worth of puzzles for us to publish too."

"At this week, we will have to turn the Quibbler into a weekly magazine!"

"Will this mean we will have to hire people to help us. I'll put an ad out for help."

-.-

"I believe it's called a Walkman? Amestris is still modernizing to stay afloat with the rest of the world when it comes to…a lot of things. Ms. Hammond came across this and advised me on attaining one for you." Alphonse handed Sirius a muggle device that came with a pair of modernize headphones. Sirius hesitantly took the device and several cassettes that Alphonse also took out for him. "I had Filius charmed it so that it is still functioning in a magical dense area. Like Hogwarts."

"How do I use it?" Sirius asked, examining the items and wondering how exactly the items in his hands work.

"Uh…Hm… I don't know. Come on, we need to catch the train, we need to leave now so that we have enough time to make it back for Harry's birthday."

"Do we have time to get him a present? Hell… what do I get him? He'll be turning eleven, my parents had just gotten me a pendent from the Black's family vault. Last time I saw it, my brother scrounged it out of my room…"

-.-

" _Are you sure she's eleven?_ "

" _Positive._ "

" _Not distantly related to the Armstrong family?_ "

" _There is a possibility, there was man that surname was Bones on my mother's side._ "

"… _She took down a quarter of our men, General._ "

" _Hm…you're right. I expected her to take out more than that. I'll have to double up her training._ "

" _You missed the entire point of the conversation._ "

" _Would you like to go up against her, Miles._ "

" _No thank you, mam. My fingers are still healing when she dislocated them from their joints._ "

-.-

Harry swung his feet around as he waited for his god-father to come by so that they could walk around the zoo. It was a couple of weeks before his eleventh birthday and today is a scheduled day for him to hang out with the man. Mr. Fuchs is currently getting them some ice-cream as they waited. His Aunt, Uncle and Cousin are off somewhere else, not at all caring for his well-being… again. Ever since the intervention, they started to avoid him more and making sure they don't leave any physical marks.

At least it's far less than how it was before.

"Here you go, since you didn't know what flavor you wanted… I got you a banana split." Arty handed Harry a banana split with all the helpings. "Take it, don't worry about paying me back.  _Truth knows you need the extra calories._ "

Harry took the cold desert with wide eyes. His first banana split. Sure, he had some form of ice cream in the past, but it was always flavors that never agreed with him. Will it still be the same? "Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

Harry slowly enjoyed his ice-cream, savoring its flavors. "This is good."

"Harry!"

Harry turned around to see his god-father and a semi-familiar man walking along side of him. "Uncle Sirius… er… Mr. Elric?"

"That's Mr. Elric's younger brother, everyone calls him Professor Elric." Fuchs whispered to Harry. "Mr. Elric is on his honeymoon and tasked his brother with his work this year."

"How have you been, Harry? Are your relatives treating your right? Have you looked around yet?" Sirius shot off question, after question to his god-son. "Do you want to finish your ice-cream first?"

"Ice-cream first."

-.-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S IN THERE WITH THE SNAKE!"

"Sir, the snake isn't in there with him. The snake escaped…."

"HOW IS THAT ANY BETTER!"

"We don't know how he got in there… we suspect he bypassed security and got himself stuck in there…"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Sir, if you don't calm down, we will ask you to leave."

-.-

"Harry… what happened?" Professor Elric questioned the ten year old with a questioning expression.

"I was looking at the snake and it talked to me." Harry responded hesitantly. "Then Dudley surprised me, and… I don't know what happened after that. The glass that separated us from the snake disappeared and Dudley fell through…and the snake escaped."

"You…understood the snake?" Harry's Godfather deadpanned.

"Yes?" Harry responded again with hesitancy once more. He saw his godfather turned his attention to the social worker and they began to whisper to each other. Whatever was said between them caused both of them to pull Professor Elric into the conversation. Whatever the result of that conversation was, it made a lot of things make sense to Harry.

Except for the fact he can talk to snakes…

To be continued…


	4. Snippet: Quibbler

Takes place during  **Alchemy: Tiny Steps** , around February.

-.-

For whatever reason, Edward had made Severus take him out to Diagon Alley. The actual reason had to do with that horrible holiday called Valentine's Day. From what he was told, it a love filled holiday and he doesn't want anything to do with it. If memory serves him right, he was stuck in his room and grading homework... although it would explain the random gifts...

Either way, Edward wants out the moment he heard love induced chocolates... Yeah. Right now, he is debating if he should have holed himself in his room than being out and about. The alley is covered in pinks, whites and reds. Couples walking about, hand in hand. People trying to sell items that will surely catch your love's interest. Yada, yada and more yada.

'This is the worse holiday by far this place has to offer.' Edward mentally grumbled, he had lost track of Severus earlier and now is just wondering what he should do. He was about to enter a hole in a wall, when he heard sniffles coming from an alleyway. Pausing momentarily, Edward looked around to see where the sniffle came from.

Sniffle...

Edward brow furrowed, he slowly moved towards the alleyway to figure out where it came from. It sounded like it came from a young child.

"Mommy..."

Edward looked around a giant trash can to find a nine year old crying into her knees. Dirty blonde hair that looked like it hasn't been combed for who knows how long, clothing looked dirtied and without even seeing her face, Edward could tell she is going through something major. "Kid...What happened?"

The girl looked up and only continued to sniffle, silvery eyes that shown the many tears she shed for who knows how long. "I saw mommy die."

"...Ah. Is your dad still around?"

"Yes..."

"Where is he? Do you want me to owl someone...? Did you runaway? Where the hell is that guy?"

"I... I wanted to look for crekers flocks. They like to help the dead you know..."

"Oh? How about this, let me get you something to eat and tell me everything about these creatures? And I'll figure out a way to get in contact with your father?"

"Okay..."

-.-

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You don't know how much you've done. Little Luna just... it's been rough. She saw her mother, my late wife, die in front of her eyes in an potion's accident."

"No need to explain, Mr. Lovegood. Just... take care of her." Edward handed off a sleepy Luna Lovegood off to her father.

The man, lost in his own grief of losing his wife, lost track of his daughter when he had to set the funeral arrangements. He had just about to have a search party sent out when Arthur Weasley used apparition to pop into his house and informed him that Edward Elric found Luna. It didn't take long for both men to end up at the Leaky Calderon, where they found Mr. Elric forcing Professor Snape to pay for their's and Luna's lunch.

By the end of the day, Xenopilius had managed to convince Edward for an interview for the Quibbler.

The young man still had no clue why the Potion's master snorted at the mention of interview.


	5. Chapter 5

Alchemy: Little Brother's Turn

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

" _Who should we invite to the wedding?_ "

"… _We should invite our allies, our friends, family?_ "

" _I know, I know. If I invite some and it will cause some complications with others._ "

" _We have to choose the most diplomatic approach._ "

" _Screw it, and do what we want?_ "

" _Alright… let's do that._ " Lan Fan let out a sigh of defeat as she watched Ling write down the guest list for their invitation list. She stood up from her spot to stretch her legs. Since it has been announced she was to wed the Emperor, Lan Fan has been put into training to be a proper future Empress, and she's been mainly sitting around and it's starting to show. " _I need to continue with my training… I'm starting to feel the after effects of not training for so long…_ "

" _You have been gaining weight…_ "

From somewhere inside the room, someone groaned at the Emperor's words. Those groans became stifled giggles when the future Empress stormed out of the room and ignoring her fiancé's pleas to return back to him.

-.-

"Do you suspect it has to do with You-Know-Who?"

"Possibly?"

"Possibly? It has to be the reason for it!"

"…" Alphonse rubbed his forehead as he overs Sirius and Arty go back and forth on how Harry could speak to snakes.  _Parseltongue_. The ability to talk to snakes. Apparently, it is something you are born with, or something of that manner. The issue with this is that, no one in the Potter or Evans' family line has there been someone else that spoke that language. That only means he supposedly got it from… Voldemort. Ugh… the name leaves a bad taste in Alphonse mouth. It wasn't for the fact the guy was a horrible monster, it's just the name in general.

Voldemort?

There are so many things that could be said to mock 'Voldemort.' Now Alphonse just needs to say the supposed Dark Lord to just add to the mockery of said name. It sounds like an angst filled teen came up with that name by using random letters together and got that. Hm…

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Alphonse pulled out a package of cookies and placed it on the counter before picking up his cup of tea. He walked towards the entrance of the Place to see who was knocking as everyone else is currently still debating on some random crap. Opening the door to reveal a man that looked to be around Sirius's age but looked like he's been through a lot more crap than the average person. Then there was someone else, a young woman that seemed to be around his own age and kept looking around as if expecting they are going to be seen by the wrong people at any minute. "Can I help you?"

"Er… I am looking for Sirius Black? He lives here. Who are you?"

"Where I am from, it's impolite to ask for someone's name before giving your own first." Alphonse stated before taking a sip of his tea.

"My apologies, Remus Lupin and this is my assistant, Nymphdora Tonks. She mainly goes by her surname." Remus introduced himself and his assistant.

"Alphonse Elric. You must be the young woman that broke the case." Alphonse didn't make any motion he recognized the names. He already read and heard of the names from files sent to him and hearing his brother talk about the Sirius Black Case.

"Wotcher, you're Mr. Elric's brother! You're… taller than him."

"So, I've been told…" Alphonse looked over his shoulder and was about to announce the arrival of Remus and Tonks, a loud screech interrupted him. " _Truth, what is that?_ "

-.-

"…. HOW DID YOU DO THAT!"

"If you can't take down the painting, then remove the entire wall."

"Would the young sir mind if I take my mistress's painting?"

"If you can make her stay quiet… do what you wish with it." Alphonse handed Kreacher the late Mrs. Blacks screeching portrait along with a huge chunk of the wall. The Elric had questioned the sanity of the screaming portrait and his mind went momentarily blank when he heard the portrait was magically stuck to the wall. After asking and promising Kreacher to make his room bigger, the house elf managed to mute the portrait. After that was done, Alphonse used his alchemy to remove the wall around the painting. When he did so, Alphonse sensed a very old energy emitting around the painting. He kept quiet about it as he used several materials he found around the home to replace the giant hole he created. "There… Now I can think in peace…"

Alphonse turned his attention to Sirius and Arty, a false smile plastered on his face. "Now… tell me again about Voldemort how he connects to Harry Potter in full detail."

-.-

" _This… is very light, durable and… is that a hidden blade?_ "

" _And a cannon. Paninya insisted we put that in._ "

"… _was it necessary?_ "

" _Yes._ "

-.-

Some time went by since Harry's misadventure at the Zoo. His aunt and uncle suspect he is the main reason Dudley had ended up trap in the snake exhibit and said snake escaping… Anyway, Harry was surprised at the fact there wasn't any from of punishment for his supposed transgressions. The soon to be eleven-year-old suspects his god-father, social worker, Mr. Elric, Professor Elric, and Professor Snape, are the reason for that and know more about him than they let on.

Those thoughts only double whenever something unnormal happens and they quickly dismiss it as nothing out of the norm. OR! Even just act as if it never occurred. No explanation whatsoever.

Hm… maybe at the next visit Harry will ask them more about it… if there's a next visit…

Peck. Peck. Peck.

Harry turned to face his window to see an owl pecking at the glass. He looked over at the primary entrance of the room to the door closed. Gulping, Harry slowly edged towards the window and opened it. The owl flew through the window and landed on the desk to drop a letter before flying off again.

Once more, Harry looked over at the door before going over to see what was left on his desk. Before he could do so, his uncle boomed throughout the house someone had arrived for him. Quickly grabbing the letter and stuffing it in his pockets, Harry ran out of the room to see who arrived.

-.-

To say it was a tight squeeze was an understatement.

Arty Fuchs had to rent out a bigger vehicle so that he, Harry, Hagrid, Remus and Tonks were able to fit in. After a quick introduction, everyone had to squeeze into the cramp van and drive off to London. To be more precise, to Harry's god-father's home where a big surprise is waiting for him. Apparently, the kid forgot his birthday due to the fact his life has been getting better and better.

It doesn't help how the Dursley's don't even bother to remember the date…

"I mainly attempted to keep your father and Sirius in line, but that proved to be fruitless. I mainly kept my nose in a book and studied along side with your mother."

"Ha! You had your moments, Remus. You were the one that turned my cousin's clothes pink along with his precious hair."

"I was simply did it for you, Tonks. How did you expect me to _not_ get back him at him after making you cry?"

"How did you turn his hair pink?"

"Magic."

Harry face scrunched up at see Mr. Lupin's serious expression when he said the word magic. He doesn't know if he's trying to pull his leg or if it's actually ma… nope. Not magic. Magic does not exist. Not even a possibility. Is it?

"Whe' are we goin to tell 'em?"

"When we get to the Place. We'll tell him everything, Hagrid."

"Tell me what?"

"Can' I say it? Please?"

"Fine."

"You're a wizard, Harry."

"I-I'm a what?"

"A wizard! And a thumpin' good 'un, I'll wager, once you've been trained up a bit. Merlin's knows we've be' waning to tell ya."

"…"

"The kid looks like he's going to-"

Plonk.

"Pass out…Wotcher, that went better than planned."

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Alchemy: Little Brother's Turn

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Oh…there's a major hint in this chapter.

-.-

"Malfoy."

"Bones."

"Draco."

"Susan."

"I hope you had a splendid summer in Amestris."

"I did, thank you for asking. Mainly spent it on training and what not. How was yours?"

"Uncle Severus had me study all summer in hopes of getting high marks to make it into Alchemy. It made things clearer on what Mr. Elric had been telling me all this time."

"Commander Armstrong had me study non-magical subjects and even coerced the Elric's to teach me the jest of Alchemy with the possibility of learning the way to counteract it."

"…We are friends, right? You won't use that against a friend, would you?"

"We shall we see."

-.-

Harry couldn't believe his eyes when the first entered Diagon Alley. It was nothing he had ever seen, or even dream! Holding tightly to Hagrid's coat as they walked through the brick wall that disappeared in front of their eyes magically. He, Hagrid, his god-father Sirius, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Fuchs, and Tonks were at Diagon Alley for him to visit the place and there they were supposed to meet with someone that has more information. They were supposed to meet them at a place called, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Ice cream. The thought of ice cream has him wondering how different non-magical ice cream to magical ice cream. "Who are we meeting?"

"Remember, Severus Snape?" Lupin asked the young wizard in the making.

"Yes."

"Him along with a man named Alphonse Elric are waiting for us." Lupin continued on, he attempted to hide his grimace when he saw people tug their children closer to themselves, glaring or giving him looks of disgust. He attempted to ignore it for everyone's sake and ensure Harry doesn't question the looks. Fortunately, Harry was too enchanted with the Alley than anything else. "They have uh… surprise waiting for you."

"Make it any more obvious, Remus." Tonks nudged Lupin with her elbow, she changed her appearance to make it similar to Harry but with the color of her hair is her highly known bubblegum pink.

"What's the surprise?" Harry asked, worry began to fill within him.

"You'll see."

-.-

"Who's a cute dog! Who's a cute dog! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" Alphonse cuddled with Severus's magical dog, Demon. The Potion's master had decided to bring his canine companion. Well, it was more like he planned to take him on his normal walk when he came across Alphonse Elric, who in turn dragged him off to Florean Fortescue's. At an unknown time, the young man had informed Mr. Fuchs of him being there and now they are waiting for Potter to arrive with everyone else. Of course, even during a break, he still can't get a break from mass hysteria.

Demon is a wizard-dog that closely resembles to a Jack Russel Terrier. Severus had gotten the dog the previous year and mainly kept him in his room or allow Demon to roam around the Slytherin Common Room. Severus made it a point to have his students take care of the dog whenever Edward was around to make sure there were no… accidents. "Traitor."

Demon looked up at his master before he continued on giving all his attention to Alphonse.

"Tch…" Severus went back to eating his black currant ice cream. He looked around the shop to see the place had it's typical cliental. Families, students doing their homework or the random person that wanted ice cream. When he was about to take another scoop of his ice cream, the Potion's Master saw the others finally arrived. "There here."

Alphonse looked over towards the entrance of the ice cream parlour. He saw the typical crowd and right in the middle is a small and… Oh Truth, the reports didn't do any sort of justice to what he was seeing. The kid doesn't even look like a kid his age. Clothes that looked to belong to a child several sizes bigger. Hair untidy and cut hardly. Just… small and skinny. Not the worst states Alphonse had ever seen on a child, or on the top of his list. But it still unsettling to see.

Alphonse couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the young boy eyes lit up at the sight of Severus. Even when the said man glared at the young boy and turned his attention to his ice cream, that shine remained. Until he saw Alphonse and his expression turn to one of puzzlement. He saw the kid tug on Hagrid's coat and the half-giant in turn leaned down just enough for something to be whispered in his ear.

"Tha's Edward Elric younge' brother. Don' worry abou' him."

Alphonse cleared his throat when he saw the customers of the shop finally took notice who just arrived at the shop. Whispers were not even whispers any more and they began to point at the preteen and couldn't believe who they were seeing.

Fortunately for the group, the owner of the place told everyone that the shop was going to close up for a private party soon. When this occurred, many people called out praises and thanks out to Harry which left him in wonderment. Earlier this had occurred, but one look from the adults that surrounded him made many of them were deterred from doing such actions. Harry hopes they could tell him what exactly is going on.

-.-

_**Mr. H. Potter** _

_**The Smallest Bedroom** _

_**4 Privet Drive,** _

_**Little Whinging,** _

_**Surry.** _

Harry read and reread the letter that was handed to him by Professor Snape. He was just explained his background, how his parents actually died, why he was placed with his last blood related relatives and well… the magical side to everything. When he put the letter down, he saw a white box being pushed towards him. Looking up to see that it was Hagrid that was pushing the box towards him. With a smile, he placed the letter on the table and took hold of the box.

Harry head shot up when he heard a loud oomph, he saw his god-father rubbing his arm and glaring at Mr. Lupin. The latter of which was looking all to innocently at him and motioned for him to open the box. Harry did so and what he saw made his eyes widen in surprise.

_**Happy Birthday Harry** _

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Alchemy: Little Brother's Turn

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

 

-.-

"…. He likes him better than me."

"Hagrid is Hagrid."

"He gave him a cake!"

"From the looks of it, Harry enjoyed it."

"An owl! He gave him an owl!"

"A lovely owl might I add."

"She nearly bit my finger off."

"I'm sure Harry enjoys his gift you got him. Didn't you see how his eyes light up when he saw your present?"

Sirius paused momentarily, unbeknownst to him a soft smile graced his lips at the memory. He had gotten Harry a charmed leather bag that contained new articles of clothing to replace his ragged hand-me-downs. Harry had hugged him and thanked him profusely for his gifts. It was the first moment he ever felt like an actual god-father. Still… seeing how Hagrid and Harry are interacting with each other. It seems like they are the god-father and god-son.

Still… After seeing Hagrid helped him with his case and hearing how much the half-giant felt he was at fault for what occurred to Sirius. Stating he should have convinced Sirius to come with him to see Dumbledore or whatever else, just preventing him from going after the traitor. "Is Hagrid going to take Harry to his vault?"

"Yes, while they are doing that, let's go get his books. Severus already went back home, Tonks is currently doing some shopping of her own, Arty is going with Harry and Hagrid. I saw Alphonse take his leave to Gringotts right at the end of the party. Who knows where he'll go next."

-.-

"Thank you for meeting with me, Mr. Weasley." Alphonse led Arthur Weasley into an empty shop that was located between Diagon and Knockturn Alley. He opened the door to the shop to reveal it wasn't as quite as empty as it appeared from the outside. The shop contained a wide variety of muggle items from school, kitchen, home supplies to random trinkets that all mainly belong to the muggle world. "How is the family?"

"Good, good. With the promotion I gotten helped my family tremendously, with all the work that has been occurring in the year helped us a lot. My oldest two moved out recently to pursue their dreams."

"William is your oldest, correct?"

"Yes, he's becoming a curse-breaker for Gringotts."

"Of course, Emperor Ling currently has him working at the Palace for the magical bank."

"He has told me of that, we are proud tremendously proud of him. My family would like to thank you and your brother for helping us in the last year."

"My brother takes all the credit in this. I am moving the pieces around to ensure his plans fall into place. Full example, do you remember that shop that once sold non-magical items?" Alphonse guided Arthur to the back of the shop to reveal a room storage room and at the left is a staircase lead upstairs to an office. The office contained a desk, a couple of swivel chairs, a book case and other random office items.

"Of course, the owner passed away without an heir or anyone to inherit the shop. Sad really…What do I have to do with all of this…?" Arthur asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Well… My brother and I would like to offer you a job."

-.-

Ron felt uncomfortable as he stood on a small platform as he was being fitted for new robes. He felt nervous and out of place. It was already in his head that he was going to get his brother's old robes, shoes and so on. Or at the latest going to the second-hand shop for their items. However, ever since his dad had gotten a raise, things have been different.

Not bad different. Just different. Ever since he could formulate a thought, Ron knew his family weren't exactly… well off in terms of wealth. Sure, they were rich in love, family values and all that, just… they were not exactly economically wealth. His parents always made sure they had food and such but in the last year everything changed.

Sure, they still ration and such, but he could tell his parents are no longer stressed about money becoming tight. Ron and his siblings knew things were getting better when they saw their family's vault earlier that day, it may be not filled with galleons, but it is enough to show the outcome of his dad's work. It…it made Ron rethink of his father's love of muggle items.

Maybe not the rubber ducks though…

"There we go! How does it fit?"

Ron looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't gulp down his feelings before they became in full display. As stated before, it was planned to use his brother's old robes and all summer he's being trying them on before deciding to wear Bill's old robes as they seemed to fit better on him.

Right now, all of that seems to go out the window.

"The scarf, mittens and hats will magically change to your house colors once you have been sorted… I will have the rest of the order down in less than an hour." One of the seamstresses stated as she opened the curtains. His mum, Ginny, and the Twins were waiting for him and Percy to show them their new robes. The twins had opted out of getting new robes to get the new list of textbooks that are on their list as they were planning on taking courses none of their older brothers had taken before.

As Ron looked around the room to hopefully see his father but the man was nowhere to be seen What he did see is that were two possibly fellow future classmates as they both examined themselves in school their school uniforms. One he was familiar with, Draco Malfoy.

The pure-blood and the other kid were conversing with each other, when the former saw Ron and he did something that the Weasley never thought he would ever do.

He stared at him directly in the eyes and gave a curt nod. The other boy turned around to look at him and gave a short wave before the curtain was closed around himself, thus blocking Ron's sights of the Malfoy. Ron decided to shake his head and continue on his way. His mum was gushing over him about how perfect his uniform looked on him.

-.-

Harry walked into Ollivanders with Uncle Sirius, Lupin and Mr. Arty in toe. The item on his list is a wand and this is the place to get it. Hagrid had left earlier in order to do some shopping of his own and wished Harry a happy birthday once more before he took his leave. Tonks is currently waiting for them outside as she didn't want to accidently cause an accident.

The place looked rather narrow and shabby, dust everywhere and the colors seemed to be fading. There were scorch marks on the walls, furniture and well… anything that had a flat surface or was flammable by the looks of it. Harry stopped mid-step when he saw that there were already someone getting their wand ahead of them. A girl that looked about his age with red hair which was in a long plait down her back and her mom standing next to her with a close-cropped grey hair and has on a monocle, making her look rather serious and intimidating. Then there was another man that stood several feet away is a tall black wizard that is bald and has a single gold hoop earring. The man looked at him and gave him a curt nod along with to the others that was followed to a smile once again to the eleven-year-old.

"Fourteen inches, applewood with a… Phoenix Feather core…and flexibility is… unyielding. Applewood are not great in numbers and are quite powerful, best suited for an answer for high aims and ideals. Well-loved and long-lived… interesting. Mix poorly with the Dark Arts. Phoenix Feather core, I believe the Phoenix's feather was one I found while I traveled up north, they gave it to me once they were reborn. Interesting… interesting… Quite a combination. Keep your chin held high and never yield to anyone, Miss. Bones, and never allow anyone to tell you anything otherwise. Quite a fighting spirit I see within you. The last time I sold an applewood wand was to your dear aunt, Madam Minister."

"Minister?" Harry whispered up to his god-father, who looked only chuckled in response. The man had been gaining his weight back since he was declared innocent and had on decent clothing that could pass off in both magical and non-magical world. Hanging around his neck is a pair of muggle headphones that were connected to a cable that connected to an electric device tucked into his jacket.

"That is Minister Amelia Bones and her niece, Susan. Don't worry, their nice people."

At the mention of her name and title, Minister Bones turned her head just enough to see who was behind her. She caught sight of the three familiar men and looking down, she saw a rather peculiar sight. Turning around fully, the Minister looked down to see a befuddled Harry Potter. "Mr. Potter."

"Auntie, could you give me my mon…Potter?" Susan turned around to see a kid that was just an inch or so shorter than her with scruffy hair and the famous lighting bolt scar. "Harry Potter!"

"Susan."

"Sorry, Auntie. Bones, Susan Bones. I plan on becoming an Auror just like my late-father and my Auntie once was before she became the Minster."

"Auror?"

"In simpler terms, they are dark wizard catchers."

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Alchemy: Little Brother's Turn

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Draco packed the last of his belongings into his trunk, after checking it three times himself, twice by his mother and another four times by Dobby the House Elf. Tomorrow is the big day, the day he will be taking off to Hogwarts. It was still a huge surprise for the eleven-year-old. For the longest time he could remember, his parents argued which magical school he should attend.

Durmstrang or Hogwarts.

Then when the Elric's took the Wizarding World by storm. His father knew the moment the Elric's imbedded themselves into the Magical World in all aspects of life, he had to play his cards right to get in their good book. It was rather terrifying... the two could easily make friends with the people they are in contact with here… As for his mother, Draco has been told repeatedly by her to always stay in their good graces. That if anything were to happen to her or his father, then Draco has to turn to the Elric's.

Either way, Draco is going to Hogwarts with high hopes and all the while having to make sure he doesn't get on the Elric's bad side… let alone those that still contain their pure-blood ideologies. That is going to be a pain to deal with. Either way, he's excited for the year to begin.

-.-

Harry silently sat in his uncle's car they head headed out to the train station. Ever since social services had come into his life things have changed drastically. Although Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia still treat him like the gum on the bottom of their shoes, they've been keeping a healthy distance from him. They no longer went on lavish trips, spend money on unnecessary purchases, and so on. It was rather hilarious when they had to placate Dudley when he was only given one birthday gift as they were no longer able to be spend cash they no longer have. In the deep dark corner of Harry's mind, he wanted to be there during Christmas time. Even with him off at school, he knew they still won't have any access to his family's vault.

-.-

Susan looked at her charmed bracelet that contained a random assortment of charms that seemed harmless at first glance. Taking an extra look, you could possibly sense there is something far more than what meets the eye. As being the niece of the Minister of Magic and Former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, it brought along many past and current enemies that could possibly wish harm upon her. The charm was created similar to a muggle swiss army knife.

One charm was of a skull that seemed to taunt Susan to no end. Her family was completely surrounded by death on a constant basis and it only got worse considering she along with her aunt at the last of the Bone's family. She was around a year old when her parents, grandparents, aunt, uncle, and cousins were all murdered in the same year.

Bloody war… no one seems to understand the insignificance of blood. Pure-bloods are slowly wasting away with their ideology and how they go about preserving their bloodlines. It was becoming increasingly difficult to look for matches as many families are deeply connected with one another. There were cases where families had to force their young daughters many men twice their age, or even triple. Then there's the increase of squibs… although many families quickly get rid of them before anyone finds out of such travesty.

Susan rolled her eyes at the thought, what people do to preserve their lineage. As for herself, her mother was originally dubbed a muggle-born but after some digging, she found it that in her family tree there was one or two squibs that could possibly pass down their magical tainted blood. Either way, the late Mrs. Bones as dubbed a mudblood, a powerful one to boot, and was a prime target for Death Eaters. They to send in ten of them as four of them wasn't even enough to take her done and twice as many to take down her father.

-.-

Neville smiled at his mother as he was given another bubblegum wrapper. It was the day before he was scheduled to head out to Hogwarts and he wanted to explain that to his parents he won't be coming back until the summer. His grandmother had made a notion that they wouldn't even take notice of his long absence and that made the eleven-year-old want to cry but that would only have the woman reprimand him for it.

With one final wave, Neville left the room with his head hanged low as this is as close as he got to his parents sending him off.

"-e could try to non-magical remedies?"

"-it could work?"

"Or make things worse…"

Neville raised his head to see a group of healers whispering to themselves. He was going to keep moving forward until they mentioned a room number. It was the room were his parents were assigned, at that he turned his attention to what they were saying.

"I will get in contact with Amestris and Xing. Hopefully they could help us…"

-.-

Alphonse sat in a train compartment, looking through his own charmed suitcase. He was checking once more that he had everything he needed and so far by the looks of it, he did indeed have everything. Except for Xiao-Di Di's treats.

Seated next to Alphonse is an owl cage that contained an annoyed Dusky Eagle-Owl, lovingly named Xiao-Di Di. Mei gave him an owl for their anniversary and named him as well. It means Little Brother, creative name… Anyway, back at the treats… they were nowhere to be found.

Just what Alphonse needed, a fussy owl.

Croak…

Croak….

Croak…

Alphonse blinked in confusion as a weird noise, he looked around the compartment to figure out the source of the sound.

-.-

Neville was in complete panic mode. After he had changed into his robes, he had lost track of Trevor and now racing down the train, opening doors and asking everyone if they saw his toad. So far, only a fellow first year is helping him but nothing was coming it.

The Longbottom knocked on another compartment door before he opened it. Whom he saw in the compartment made Neville regret opening the door. He easily recognized who were in there and past experience only made him want to run off before anything bad happens to him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Longbottom… What lo-"

"Parkinson, enough. Longbottom, what do you want?"

Neville did a double take as he and everyone else in the compartment looked at Draco Malfoy. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his head but it appears it was still not enough. "I-I-I lost my t-toad, t-trevor."

"Check next door." Malfoy stated with a grunt before he made himself comfortably in his seat.

"Th-thank you!" Squeaked out the Longbottom before he closed the door before he ran off.

"What the bloody hell was that, Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked around the compartment to see his so-called friends looking at him expectantly. Well, Crabbe and Goyle were just confused by Parkinson's reaction and how Malfoy seemed so indifferent about Longbottom. Not the type of indifferent they were used to, but this is differently entirely. "The Alchemy Professor is on this train. Do you want to lose points this soon?"

-.-

"I… I think I lost your toad in my suitcase…"

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Alchemy: Little Brother's Turn

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Alphonse laughed nervously as the Headmaster announced that he was going to take over the Alchemy course for the year opposed to his brother, Edward. A more… hands on form of Alchemy compared to the textbook definition to what people consider what Edward teaches in his class. Either way, many are hopeful they could get into the class as it appeared he looked far, far, faaaarrrr nicer than Mr. Elric.

Those poor, poor, poor souls…

Once announcements were made, along with who is the new DADA professor, the feast finally began. Alphonse watched on with delight as his plate suddenly filled with food and his goblet is now full of pumpkin juice. Magic… such extraordinary aspect of life in this society. With that in mind, the Alchemist started to eat his meal with much delight.

-.-

The moment Alphonse had entered his room for the school year, he dumped all the contents of his suitcase onto top of the bed. Shaking it relentlessly as he attempted to look for something that needed to be found immediately. The moment he heard a loud audible croak came out of the suitcase that caused Alphonse to reach into the luggage and pulled out Trevor the Toad.

"…How did you get in there…" Alphonse deadpanned at the toad, the toad continued on to croak seemingly not caring about the situation that he got himself into. With a sigh, the Alchemist walked around the room and attempted to find something to temporarily keep hold of Trevor. Seeing that he found nothing, Alphonse took hold of a porcelain narrow vase and transmutated to make a suitable bowl for the toad until tomorrow. Going into the bathroom to put water into the bowl before putting the toad in there. He swore Trevor is planning his escape by the looks of it. 'Maybe I should put a cage around the bowl…'

Xiao-Di Di watched on with curiosity as his human attempted to cage the toad in a cage. Odd, perhaps he plans on making it into a meal for later on or something else for a similar reason. With an annoyed hoot, the owl turned towards an open window and made a quick escape. The night is still young for him.

-.-

Watching a first year scurry off with the infamous Trevor the Toad in hand, Alphonse could only let out a sigh of relief at no longer had to care for the toad. It was day two, and Alphonse still has so much to do. From what he was told and saw last year, it takes usually up a few days before many students get their timetables and with that in mind, Alphonse has to prepare what he has to teach, figure out what other classes he has to teach and interview the supposed professors Dumbledore has in mind in helping teach the 'muggle' subjects.

That last thought made Alphonse weary. From what he had seen, wizards do not have… the greatest grasp on what a  _non-magical_ curriculum is like and it will take time to get that ingrained into their minds. If all else fails, then he'll have Ling and Mustang to bring over some people to help him. For now, Alphonse has to talk to Dumbledore about those supposed and potential professors that will help him in non-magical subjects…

'The entire thing is going to give me a headache.' Alphonse inwardly groaned, to only cringe when he heard a familiar croak that was quickly followed by someone screaming out, Trevor…

" _Oh Trevor…_ "

-.-

First day here at Hogwarts, Harry already saw Ron Weasley as a best friend. It did, however, sadden him how he hasn't seemed to be able to talk to Draco as of yet. Despite Ron's warnings, the Malfoy didn't appear to be rude, ignorant, or narcissistic when they first met. If anything, they that was when Harry got a student's perspective on Hogwarts than from an adult. Speaking about Houses, Quidditch, and other random aspects of magical life.

Even so, Harry still needs more information before he could decide on Draco Malfoy. He had seen Sirius and Mr. Sn-Professor Snape get berated by Mr. Elric and Professor Elric multiple times for not doing so… the eleven-year-old shook his head at the memory of one particular event. Oh, the horror…

With that in mind, Harry dressed for the day feeling relieved that for a school year, he would not have to worry about his relatives. He wonders how breakfast would be like? Would it be like the feast last night? Filled with never-ending platters of food? Maybe they'll have treacle tart? Or mince pies?

With that in mind, Harry hurried out of the boy's dormitory. He didn't bother with the whispers that surrounded him, mainly being about him being the Boy Who Lived. It is something he's still trying to comprehend and wrap his mind around it. But the thought of food, wins over those thoughts and proceed down to the Great Hall.

-.-

"We are still looking for professors to teach the subjects. We do however expect the classes to be set before the timetables are passed out." Snape explained to several of his students that are taking interest on the muggle focused subjects to gear towards Alchemy. After some more words exchanged, the Potion's Master headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He needed a cup of dark coffee to tea before he be bothered with dunderheads.

"Professor Snape!"

Snape stopped mid-stride, he was going to snap at whoever called out to him when he turned around and saw Harry Potter running towards him. "Potter. I'm telling you now. Whatever happens out in the world does not translate what happens here."

"I know. I wanted to say thank you for all you've done for me this far."

"…I will see you in class, Potter." Without another word, Snape turned and headed off towards his destination. He kept remembering that promise he made so long ago, even if he made peace that is something he keeps on doing. Even if Potter looks like a carbon copy of his father…

"Severus! Wait for me!"

Once again, Snape stopped but this time he didn't inwardly he wasn't bothered by this distraction. "Charity."

Charity Burbage speeds up her pace so that she could walk along with Severus. "Good morning, how are you? Did you sleep well? How was the remainder of your summer? Letters could only say so much."

Severus grunted or snorted in response to the questions but did not make any notion for Charity to stop or to continue. All he did is motion for them to continue on towards the Great Hall, maybe now he'll get that dark coffee or tea.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Alchemy: Little Brother's Turn

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasize._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Alphonse looked through possible candidates to teach non-magical subjects here at Hogwarts. Ling had sent over several files on individuals from Xing and Roy had also sent in his own list and one of the names from the latter's list jumped out…

" _Doctor Marcoh?"_

-.-

Harry walked alongside of Ron as they head towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Both were dressed in their fitting uniforms and shiny leather shoes. Announcements are going to be said that day and it meant mandatory attendance. Once it was clear they were going to be late, they ran for it.

"What do you think Dumbledore is going to announce?" Ron asked, picking up his robes as he started to sprint.

"I have an idea." Harry responded, turning a corner that leads towards the Great Hall. Luckily, they still had just enough time to get breakfast before Dumbledore made the announcement. They two quickly made their way towards the Gryffindor table, sitting around their fellow first years and older Weasley brothers. He took note at how Fred and George were jumping in their seats, chatting away a hundred miles a minute.

-.-

"-Dr. Tim Marcoh, Zhang Yao, and Li Su. Our new mugg-"

"Non-magical studies."

"Our new non-magical studies instructors, they will be working alongside Professor Elric and Professor Burbage." Dumbledore announced the arrival of the new instructors, teaching science, math, and language arts respectively. He announced that the course is going to be a prerequisite to consider taking Alchemy as an elective by the third year, or to further one's studies in muggle studies, making mention how it would help the interaction between both magical and non-magical worlds.

" _I can't believe you decided to join us, Doctor."_ Alphonse whispered under his breath, as he clapped along with everyone else in the in the Hall.

" _I did all I could for Ishval. I didn't want to become a hermit once more and I hope my knowledge could be put for good use… and the pay is good_." Marcoh responded, he took note of the reactions of the student body, there were obvious mix reactions towards him especially due to his physical appearance. While there are a few clapped enthusiastically, which of whom he previously taught back at Amestris when they visited for those two weeks. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a young pale blond boy smacking one of his classmates, who snickered at his general direction. He remembered seeing the kid back at Ed and Winry's wedding.

" _Of course._ " Alphonse chuckled at Marcoh's response, he then turned his attention to the other two newly appointed instructors of Hogwarts. " _Lord Zhang, Lady Lei, I truly appreciate for helping and spreading the teachings of our world._ "

Zhang Yao is none other than Emperor Ling's older full brother, and the two resembled eerily so. The main difference is that Zhang's hair is far longer than his brother's and kept in a tight braid and hardly ever smiled. Rumor has it, Zhang had never once smiled and only smiled once the past emperor had been announced dead. The young man nodded curtly towards Alphonse's direction. " _It was this or my brother would have continued to annoy me until I complied to agree with it on my own accord_."

" _He's been planning the wedding and trying to convince Lady Lan Fan to stay hidden until the wedding. More threats against her life has been on the rise._ " Lei huffed out, she is a highly known scholar of her home country of Xing. She is of average height, long dark hair tied up in a tight bun, wearing a rich dark blue garment that is typical of Xing. " _He did manage to convince her to be shadowed by personally hand-picked guards._ "

-.-

Draco held back the need to glare at everyone at the table that was mocking the disfigured old man at the Head Table. He promised his mother to do everything he could do to be in everyone's good graces that is connected to the Elric Brothers. That meant Doctor Tim Marcoh. He's already regretting 'making friends' with Crabbe and Goyle, and let's not get started with Parkinson…

"I wouldn't be laughing about Dr. Marcoh. The man personally knows Professor Snape, and is a close friend to Mr. and Professor Elric…"

That quickly shut the majority of the Slytherins up, right then and there. Draco whipped his head around to see an older Slytherin holding up a piping hot cup of tea close to his lips. Fifth Year Terrence Higgs, one of the more respectable Slytherins the House has to offer. By the looks of it, a prefect to boot.

"Oh, how would you know this, Higgs?" A Seventh year Slytherin scoffed at the fifth year.

"He's taking Alchemy, you ninny!" Another Slytherin hissed and elbowed the Seventh year. "Haven't you paid any attention in the last three years?"

For their own part, the Seventh year paled massively. Oh, the reputation the alchemy students carry is a massive one. Being chased by bears, dealing with psychotic killers, and so much more bloody hell things that it makes them wonder how they managed to keep their sanity. Let alone their limbs…

"My apologies…"

Terrence did not respond to the apology, it was his to take. He took a sip of his hot tea and purposely burn his tongue. Oh, how much he hates being back at this table without his friends to keep him company. They had decided to sit at the other tables or sat away from the… degenerates.

"Don't let them get to you, Terrance." Adrian Pucey nudged his friend shoulder with his elbow. "Just wait until they see what Professor Elric will do to them once he catches wind. The guy sees the old man like his granddad of sorts."

"That's the part I'm more worried about…" Terrence muttered under his breath, he looked around the hall and his eyes landed on the twins. The two were huddled close together, whispering to each over a questionably worn out piece of paper…thing. Judging by their devious smiles, it was something that is not up to good for everyone involved.

-.-

"It's a map."

"Wicked."

"Look… it shows up everyone."

"Really? It does… brother?"

"Yes, Freddie?"

"Pranks?"

"Pranks."

"Pranks it is."

To be continued….


	11. Snippet: Contemplating

" _I have my own faults and demons that follow me every day… you don't have to listen to me, heck, ignore me after this… you need to move on. Your feelings for Lily Potter nee Evans will always be there, but you need to move on. Your heart needs to heal before you are able to fully allow yourself to give your heart to Charity."_

Severus tightly held Charity to himself as the two lounged in a soft velvet couch in the former's room. It was supposed to be date night for them, but the two were too busy grading homework that they (Charity) decided to just snuggle on the couch. It has been months since their first date that was set up by their mutual friend and now, they have been official for some time since then.

It… is odd that's for sure, especially for those that know both people and their respective pasts. More so for Severus than for Charity. Everyone that knew him from his school days knew for his undying love for the late Lily Potter. How could this relationship suddenly come to be to how it is now? The thing is that, Edward's words finally got to him.

Severus couldn't help but snort when he thought that over. He will never outright say it to the golden blonde's face, but at least he took in his words and slowly moved on. His love for Lily will always be there, but now it is not consuming his entire life. Now he is starting to open his heart to a woman who seemed to have captured his heart.

"I'm cold, Sev…" Charity grumbled into Severus' robes.

Severus wrapped his arms tighter around Charity and pressed his face into her neck. Perhaps this time, he could fully love someone without feeling like he betrayed his first love.


	12. Chapter 12

Alchemy: Little Brother's Turn

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasis._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Draco looked down at his new timetable as he walked away from his Head of House's office. It wasn't a secret between the both of them, that he had planned to take the necessary courses to take Alchemy. It wasn't necessary to take an entrance exam to get into the non-magical courses, unless you plan to out right test out of them to directly into Alchemy.

Which is something Draco is not comfortable doing until he has a deeper grasp on the subjects and go from there. Professor Elric made mention that their new professors will place them accordingly and keep him informed of everyone's progress.

"Thank you, Professor." Draco called out before he headed towards lunch.

It was Saturday and nothing still early in the morning for anything to happen in said day. Perhaps he could go to the library and do some more studying. Perhaps locating Professor Elric and ask for his help in clarifying several details on that book Mr. Elric had allowed him to study from. Several other first years are hanging out with their respective friends, or making new friends, as for him…

Draco did not have that pleasure of making friends at this point in his life. His father wants him to make 'friends' with others that have influence over others or people he could easily control over. His mother wants to make sure he's surrounded by people he could trust, within reason. Even of if parents disagree over a lot of things, one thing they could agree on, is blood purity. They would never approve of someone who's blood isn't pure.

Which is pretty stupid in his opinion. If you had asked him on his views on blood purity, a year ago, he would have sneered and go on how pure-blood are the superior race. Now… after spending time with the Elric Brother's… things have changed. One of the people he had gotten close, against his better judgement, is Susan Bones. A half-blood who's late mother was a muggleborn a powerful one to boot and there… friendship… terrifies him.

Even so, Draco still need to make allies in his House to get through it for the next seven years. He doesn't want allies like Crabbe and Goyle, two mindless idiots that the only thing they have going for them are their brawns. Nothing else. He's going to need to find someone that is clever, could easily blend into the crowd but also be able to sway others easily and appear unassuming, an ally that could help him. Someone to hide the fact of his ever changing views…

"Is Professor Snape still in there, Malfoy?"

Draco looked up from his timetable to see Millicent Bulstrode, who is holding her own timetable. "Of course, Bulstrode. Planning on changing your schedule?"

"…" Millicent stared at him unblinkingly, before she snorted. "Dunno, what's it to you, Malfoy?"

He just found a possible ally.

-.-

"Brother?"

"Yes, Brother?"

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I'm afraid so, George."

"Fred… Let's go find Professor Snape and Professor Elric."

Fred disenchanted the parchment he and his brother had found in Flich's office. It took them some time figuring it out, and once they did, a whole new world of possibilities of pranks opened up for them. Just one little, massive, problem. The parchment is an enchanted map that allowed them to know the location of everyone in Hogwarts.

The main problem, there's someone on the map that should not be there.

-.-

Tim Marcoh hummed to himself as he went through the books he had brought along for his classes. He was chosen to teach science to the students that wish to take his class, something he already has been doing every year to the students of the Elric's. As much he wants to say he hates doing it, the kids grew on him. Plus, at least he's doing something.

Including, he'll be helping Edward when it came to the practical portion of alchemy when Alphonse is not here. Marcoh's main reason for doing this is mainly to ensure what happened in his own past, would not be repeated. He may have said he had repented his sins by rebuilding Ishval, he still hasn't repented for all the blood he had spilled. There are some things that would never be repented.

"Knock knock, Dr. Marcoh?"

Marcoh turned around to see Alphonse at the door, waving a stack of papers at him. "What? Can't you see I'm busy, brat?"

"You've been staring at the wall for the last fifteen minutes."

"…What do you want?"

"Well… the Heads of Houses had given me the list of applicants that will be joining your classes. I took the honor of separating those that wish to take this course to count towards an elective, to further their studies towards Alchemy, by year, and…" Alphonse trailed off when he saw the doctor's gaze when back down towards the book and his shoulders began to shake. "Doctor? Did I say or did something?"

"N-no. I'm just realizing the mistake I just did."

"What? What happened? Could we fix it?"

"It is something that could not be fixed, Alphonse… Unless you could turn back time, nothing could be done. Now… come over here and help me separate these books. I'm an old man and I shouldn't carry heavy items."

"O-of course!" Alphonse hurried over and began to help the older man with the textbooks, all the while they began to go over random topics, from favorite foods, laughing at Edward's misfortune, along with Roy's own brand of always getting the short end of the stick and all the while avoiding painful subjects. Mainly their respective pasts.

"Is Dr. Marcoh Professor Elric's father or grandfather?"

"Hmm… Could be his favorite uncle? It's clear the both of them are close."

Several students looked through the door that was left open, to see Professor Elric and Dr. Marcoh conversing with each other, wondering how both men know each other. It was clear by their interactions that they know each other for who knows how long. They act as family towards each other, especially with how Dr. Marcoh is bossing Professor Elric around, like how a grandfather would do to his son or grandson, getting the latter to do what he wants done due to his age.

"Dr. Marcoh is actually just an old man the Elric's adopted as their grandfather." Terrence stated to the ever growing group that now crowded around the entrance of the room. "He uses it to his advantage to make them do what he wants. It's amusing to watch him command them around… You know, he's the only one that is allowed boss them around without any sort of repercussion. Well, the only other person who has that honor is General Armstrong and Captain Hawkeye, those two respective and fear for their lives to act accordingly. Everyone else is fair game."

"What about Teacher?"

"That's another story."

-.-

Sirius, Remus, and Tonks sat around the kitchen table, laughing over tea and biscuits over anything to everything. They had just returned from taking Sirius from his most recent appointment to his assigned psychologist and there has been progress. To celebrate, Kreacher backed biscuits and made tea for his master, in return he was given permission to visit Mr. Elric.

"I can't believe it… Harry's at Hogwarts… away from his supposed family…" Sirius mused into his tea.

"Sirius…" Remus warned him, which earned him a snort.

"Everyone knows they are just using him for his family's fortune. James had far more in that vault than what we saw…"

"Wotcher, why don't we change the subject?" Tonks said, sensing how her cousin is about to go any further on the dangerous topic he just delved into.

"Fine. Dora, have you received word from your friends?"

"Barnaby is visiting Charlie, who is at Romania. Rowan is doing an internship in American along with Penny. Ben somehow got an internship in some school out east. Tulip is in hiding, her parents are trying to get to conform to their ideals… again. Andre is interning at Madam Malkin and the other I haven't received anything from them?"

"Not even from Curse-Breaker?"

"She's at South America and said she's going to be MIA for the next couple of months."

A louse swoosh and fire crackling could be heard from the main living of the Place. The three occupants of the said location took out their wands and quickly headed over. They were not expecting anyone to visit the place and this place is protected.

"Black, Lupin, a word…" A familiar voice called out from the living room.

"Great… why is he here?" Sirius grumbled under his breath as he headed towards the living room, while putting away his wand. He was followed by his friend and cousin, to said location to see Snape standing in front of the fireplace, holding something very familiar in his right hand. "Shit…"

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

****

Snippet: Cheese.

…

Peter Pettigrew knew the moment Edward Elric stepped into Hogwarts, that he was trouble. His animal instincts were yelling at him to either attack or run from him. There was no in-between. As much he wanted to run, he knew he could not. He needed to bate his time until Harry comes to Hogwarts so that he could put his plans into action.

Peter knows the Dark Lord is still alive out there, there was no way he had died after he was supposedly defeated by Harry Potter. However… the longer the Elric's continued to remain at the school, he couldn't help but feel… eerie around them. More so towards the older one. Every time he attempted to get into that room of his, he was always projected back. There was no way to get in. Every time he attempted to do so, there was a voice that continuously mocked him. It reminded of all the times he was mocked back at his time at Hogwarts.

How people would pick on him for days on end…

How useless he felt…

How small and insignificant he felt throughout his time there. Always being compared to his… _friends._

That horrible laugh.

"There he is…"


	14. Chapter 14

Alchemy: Little Brother's Turn

\---

D/C: I own nothing.

\---

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasis._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

\---

Ron has been in a complete frenzy since that morning. Scabbers ran off and is nowhere to be seen. Of course, this would not be the first time the rat would run off to explore, but never for his long. Never this long.

Percy and Harry are helping him look for him but no luck. The twins… the twins have been acting off since he told them about Scabbers. They just shrugged, stating that it could possible that someone’s cat at him before they ran off to the library once more. They did not even bother to help look for the rat and this left Ron in a state confusion. He would have thought they would offer up to help him look for Scabbers and never be dismissive of his pet.

Fred and George have been acting off ever since they had broken into Flich’s office. They had apparently taken something from the office and whatever it was, it caused them to act weird. More secretive than usual.

\---

Winry looked out the back window, to see Edward laying on a patch of grass with Den laying on top of him. Just last week her and Edward had just returned from their honeymoon to come back to her home. Now their home. As promised, they agreed to stay in her childhood home, with how the Rockbell Automail business is booming and wanting to stay close to Granny.

Pinako had fixed up the master bedroom for them. The room was… used as a storage room for a long time. Now with the marriage and Edward now officially moving into the residence, Winry and him needed a room of their own. Pinako had more fun going out into the city to buy furniture for the room all in the expense of one Roy Mustang.

Winry smiled down at Edward, enjoying how peaceful he looks. It has been such a long time he ever had gotten to time to have a good long break without worrying about anything. Sure, he has some unfinished business back in Great Britain, but Alphonse is covering for him. Roy is making sure that the Military will not grab hold of him anymore than they already are. It is now time for Edward to enjoy a long, well-deserved vacation. They are going to need it as they have to attend Ling and Lan Fan’s wedding in three months, which was going to be hectic on its own self.

The familiar ringing of the phone rang throughout the home. Winry could hear her grandmother answering the phone from her spot in her home. Hearing whoever was on the other line, they asked to speak with Edward that whatever needed to be said is to him, and him alone.

“ _Winry, could you get Edward? Severus needs to get ahold of him._ ” Pinako called out from her spot of the home.

Winry simply opened the window and called out for Edward that there was someone on the phone for him. Den was the one that was awoken by the call and proceeded to repeatedly lick Edward’s face until he woke up. It took a while, but Edward finally woke up and had to wrestle out of Den’s hold to make his escape.

Edward finally got up from his spot in the yard and walked back inside. He just wanted to get the phone call to be over with so that he could go back to take another nap. All throughout the honeymoon, he spent it hiding in Garfiel’s storage room so that he does not get mob by Winry’s fans. It got so bad that his automail needed to be replaced multiple times throughout the trip.

Once inside, Edward headed towards the kitchen where he knew the telephone was located. Pinako handed him the phone before she left the room. Taking in a deep breath, Edward leaned against the wall as he put the phone up next to his ear. “Zeff-”

“We located Peter Pettigrew and have him in out custody.”

Edward pulled the phone away from his ear, giving it an incredulous look. It took him several seconds before he put the phone back next to his ear. “What? You can’t be serious? How?”

“Fred and George Weasley had managed to acquire a map that shows every occupant in Hogwarts.”

Edward took in a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Please to tell me how they managed to have such… _thing?_ ”

There was a scuffle on the other end of the line which resulted with Remus now being on the other side of the phone call. “Long story short, my… friends and I created a map that showcases the location of every occupant in Hogwarts. The twins told us that they found the map in Flich’s office and use it as for a possible prank.”

“I will talk to them about their pranks. What interest me more is how in Truth’s name did you guys locate Beter Betdigrew in HOGVARTS!!!!!” Edward seethed through the phone. The madder he got, the thicker his accent returned. “I zought zat place blace vas zubozed to be zis zubozed fortress? Zat no one could get in or out?”

“Peter… Peter is an Animagus. He could turn into a rat.”

Now that caught Edward’s attention, in a horrible way. He suddenly felt as if someone poured freezing water down his back. “How does he look like?”

What Remus said caused Edward to twitch uncontrollably. Oh, he had seen that rat from time to time, running around or hanging out with the Weasley kids. There were times he had seen the rat in his classroom, nothing out of the norm really. Just a random pet that got lost while exploring. Now, it made more sense. “ _Truth…_ Vy are vu telling me zis?”

“He knows far more than he should, Elric.” Severus once again back on the phone.

“ _Is everything alright, Ed?_ ”

Edward turned around to see Winry is now standing at the entrance of the kitchen with both hands covering her stomach. Pulling the phone away from his mouth, he responded back with a defeated sigh. “ _They found the man that framed Sirius Black. The scraggly man from the wedding? That got that bogus first trail I’ve told you about._ ”

“ _Yeah, but why are they calling you? Wasn’t Alphonse the one that was supposed to look over your job for the year?”_ Winry asked with an eyebrow raised and one hand placed on her hip.

“ _He’s been reading my textbooks during the night and hearing things that he shouldn’t. At this point, we don’t know how much he overheard._ ” Edward responded heavily.

Winry could see Edward is fighting with himself on what he wanted to do. She could tell he wanted to go there and beat this man, _monster,_ demanding to know what he knows about… everything apparently. “ _I’ll pack you a bag._ ”

“ _Winry! Don’t! I’m sure they’ll figure things out!”_ Edward pleaded, extending an arm out to her.

“ _Edward, this man could know things which he shouldn’t know in the first place._ ” Winry said firmly while turning on her heel. “ _This man could threaten us with whatever information he had gotten. I know you promised to stay put, but we both know how antsy you get when you stay in one place for too long and this this?_ ”

Edward drummed his fingers against the wall, thinking over his next move. He could hear from the other line on how they wanted him to return to Great Britain and figure out what exactly does Pettigrew know. He did need to go back and beat the man that betrayed his close friends, killing two and sending another to prison. The last thing he needed is Pettigrew dabbling into things which he shouldn’t in the first place. “Are vu still zere, Zefferus?”

“I am.”

“I'm koing pack und deal vith him myzelf.”

\---

Peter knew he messed up when he was over toward by Lupin, Snape, Moody, Tonks, and many others he could easily name. All of them were pointing their wands at him, many had looks of fury. The last thing he remembered was finding a nice piece of cheese that made him feel extremely drowsy before blacking out completely. He does not know how long he had blacked out or how he was found out. Always so careful to keep his secret in tact just to end up like this.

Things did make sense when he saw Lupin pull out the Map. That same map they had created back in their time in Hogwarts. “Oh…”

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

**Snippet: Ghosts of our Past**

**-.-.-**

Year: 1999

Dear Diary-

_I…. I think-_

_…I saw Papa today…_

_Little Brother and Big Brother invited me to that magical they teach at. You know the one, Hogwarts. It's a bit smaller than I originally thought it would be, then again, Little Brother gets lost here easily so it has that going for it._

_I don't know why they allowed a non-magically trained sixteen-year-old to wonder around a magical school is beyond me. I got lost myself! I somehow ended up in the Forbidden Forest. (Seriously? What is it called that?) I—_

_I found something there! It looked just like a regular rock. Nothing out of the norm, I promise! Its—_

_I picked it up and something weird happened. I was suddenly surrounded by a strange light and… I heard his voice! I heard papa's voice… Then there was he was, through that strange light he…_

_HE SUDDENLY APPEARED!_

_I got scared and dropped the stone I found, and he was gone. I wanted to run but there was something telling to pick up the stone again. So, I did. I don't know why I did it, but… I really wanted to hear his voice again._

_When I picked up the stone again, there he was… Papa was right in front of me. He looked like one of those ghosts that roam around the school. Translucent, pale, and I couldn't hug him._

Many tear drops began to appear on the rest of the text, making many of the words illegible to read. Words began to look jumbled up and not making any sense. The pages of the dairy entry had many eraser marks and many words scratched out excessively.

_-Papa misses mommy and me… I wish I had more time with him. I miss him so much._

_-.-.-_

_I have created a discord of the series:[Alchemy Series](https://discord.gg/qVZc8pR)_


End file.
